everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Icy Snow
Icy Snow or just Icy, she is an enemy of batman, 2017, is a over natural humanoid who's depicted as winter personified snowy immortal being.Her main goal is to make the world around her endless winter. early history As a child, Kaity North, always had a fascination for the cold seasons, particularly, snow. As a youngster, she loved winter, (despite how cold the weather got and even catching the flu) but this didnt disdain her, she continued to enjoy the snow whenever winter came and fell from the sky. Kaity would head outside and make snowangels, snowmen, mini igloo (though only her family's dog could fit in it, she didnt) Kaity would take her small wooden slay and go tubogining down snowy hills. On her 16th birthday her parents took her out on a ski trip, this is where she met Jake her childhood friend. After school, the to of friends would go skating and have hot chocolate afterwards, and Jake remembered that they were going on a ski trip he asked her to be his partner which she replied yes. after they agreed to go together, kaity went home to prepare herself for the field trip she would soon endure. upon arriving to the high school she met up with jake the to waited till the entire class arrived, doing so, one of the high school jockies, came over and he teased kaity, about her being jake's girlfriend but jake told him that they were good friends and werent dating. The joky laughed thinking it was a joke, before the agruement turned into a fight the rest of the class arrived and everyone aboarded the bus. When the class got to the destination, everyone got off the headed into the cabin and got ready, putting on winter jackets, mitts, hats etc,ski, equipments. Kaity, Jake and the joky were on the ski lift together, Damon told them of a legend that on those very mountains a skier went missing on her first day, it was said that the higher you went up the hill snow fall would thicken,making it harder to navigate and making nearly impossible to come back. kaity began to ponder whether this was true or not,Jake reassured her not to worry and enjoy the trip. ?but Just as Damon had stated, the snow began to fall thicker making it difficult to see the bottom, she got abit anxious but told herself, its just a story meant to scare her. the ski lift reached at the top and she , jake got ready to go down Damon went first still taunting kaity about the story he told her earlier and while doing so, jake's hat blew off his head kaity offered to find it with him.Jake reluctantly accepted and went with her to find his missing hat in the snow. kaity decided to split up Jake had a bad feeling about her venturing off on her own. Kaity told him it would be a quick find and to get his hat back to him. Kaity set off to find jake's hat, jake went back to the cabin, Damon saw this as an oppurtunity to catch kaity off garde.When he found her, they made small talk about the urban legend and when kaity was having a hard time looking around in the snow, the wind turned into a blizzard, kaity couldnt focus nor see the in the direction she was heading and Damon told her to look closer she stepped more and more until he pushed her over something and kaity fell. back at the cabin, jake wondered what was taking them so long, Damon came back and made a story that him and kaity were looking for his hat, the weather worsened and tried to tell her to head back but before he could she ended getting lost in the blizzard tundra. Damon told jake not to worry they'll find her and his hat soon enough, by now, jake didnt care about the hat, his focus was now on kaity. They both went, jake skipped dinner and headed to bed but couldnt sleep fearing for kaity's safety he wondered if she was even alive at this point. When the wind was blowing harsh cold air, deep within the snow somewhere there was indeed still life. coming soon becoming Icy The first thing i remember,i felt cool, cold, not chilled just cool, i was tired scared but that quickly changed when i wiggled my fingers good,im still alive i sat up opened my eyes and i could see things more clearly. i looked at my hands , my fingers were blue, ice blue i noticed my fingernails had frost snowflakes on them, it looked as though i had a manicure done to my fingernails. my skin was frosted like tiny crystals that glittered when the moonlight shone upon my body. i noticed in the icy reflection my eyes are now crystal blue and what looked like tiny snowflake fragements, tiny ice shards in my eyes. i also noticed my hair's now completely white, snow white, with, blue, pink, tiny crystals extensions in my hair, it kinda reminds me of the northen lights in a way. on the left side of my upper cheek bone there's a tiny snowflake beauty mark. i dont recall having jewelry but i saw two earrings, a snowflake and an iccle one hanging on my left ear. my neck has a frosted flake pattern it gives off the illusion my wearing a necklace with a snowflake in the centre. i stood up and carefully examined what had happened to me, im wearing tight pants, with heeled knee high boots with fury trim around the top, a skin tight winter bodice jacket all in white. it even has a fur lined hood that rests nicely on my shoulders, two cottons balls on the ends of two long strings for adjusting the hood. the bottom of my jacket has fur rimmed around it so does my sleeves too. the zipper itself is a snowflake. i walked around observing every detail, when i was satisfied i touched the ice the formed it into a bridge then i used this to make myself a way to get out and i will soon share my new found abilities with friends and enemies. coming soon Role in Gotham coming soon appearance Civillian: Kaity, is a beautiful young slender girl in her late adult years, she has brown eyes, black wavy hair, she was considered the genuis about weather science she could had been considered a young amature researcher, she did wears pants sweater long sleeved shirt labcoat and glasses and a pair of sneakers. As icy: (as mentioned above) coming soon Trivia *her name was kaity north before she became icy, in fact, her surname is a pun of 'north' as in the north pole, this is associated with winter and christmas. *she's 20 years old when the ice shard fell into her eye it froze her heart now making her immortal and she's immune to subzero temperatures. *she's shown to have a friend/crush on Mr.freeze though they cant be romantically together considering the fact he's already married before she became Icy. she views him as a friend. *unlike cliche' ice villains hate, forbid or even bann the winter holiday, Icy is fond of christmas primarily because she gives and recieves gifts. *her name bears a strong similar resemblance to Icy, the witch of ice from the winx club trix tv series. *despite her element being snow, she's still fond of the other holidays that come once a year even summer ironically. *in marvel descendants, she has a child, a daughter whose name is Whitney which literally means snow or to snow. *coming soon Category:Character bio box Category:Bio Category:Rebel Category:Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Villans Category:Anti Hero/Villain Category:Dark Energy Users Category:Daughters Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Friend of the Enemy Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Hero's lover